Le prince à l'âme de rodeur et l'étoile de Valinor
by alicejeanne17
Summary: Qui est l'idiot qui a dit qu'être prince était chose aisée? Surement pas Eldarion, mais pourquoi donc son père a-t-il eu cette idée folle de devenir roi du Gondor? En plus, roi est un métier à risque, celui de prince guère plus enviable. Enfin est-ce une raison pour s'embarquer avec la première semi-elfe venue dans l'aventure la plus folle et risquée de la terre du milieu?
1. Prologue

Un jeune homme regarde pensivement vers le lointain, songeur, rêveur, explorateur, aventurier... Tels sont les qualificatifs que les gens de Minas Tirith emploient à propos du prince de cette cité. Le jeune semi-elfe, pour les plus regardants, est une fois de plus perdu au plus profond de ses pensées. Du haut de ses 20 ans plutôt entamés, il guette quelque chose sans savoir vraiment quoi, peut-être un signe du destin... Il est jeune, et rêve d'aventures que ne peut lui offrir sa condition d'héritier du trône, il soupire. Parfois, il envie son père qui a vécu une "vraie" vie avant d'être roi, lui n'aura jamais cette chance, il ne pourra jamais faire ce que bon lui semble juste qu'au simple choix de son épouse et de ses amis, enfin... ce n'est pas tout à fait sur.

A l'autre bout de la plaine, Eldarion aperçoit cinq cavaliers convergeant vers la cité blanche, la troupe n'est composée que Gimli le nain, Legolas le prince du royaume sylvestre et Elladan et Elrohir ses oncles, ainsi que d'une autre personne que le prince ne parvient pas à identifier.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Cinq cavaliers à l'horizon

Le jeune prince pose rapidement sur le bord des murailles sur lesquelles il s'appuie, le gros livre qu'il tient posé sur ses genoux ainsi que la plume et l'encrier qu'il utilisait quelques minutes avant, le livre composé de pages vierges est un cadeau de son père, voyant son fils si pensif et avide d'aventures, avait cru bon de lui offrir de quoi se vider l'esprit. Eldarion cependant n'avait toujours pas trouvé quoi écrire dedans.

Il descend prestement les escaliers le menant dans la grande salle du trône, manquant de bousculer ses trois sœurs qui montaient justement le chercher à la demande de leur mère. Les trois princesses toutes ressemblant à la reine portent leurs cheveux sombres jusque dans le bas du dos et le fixent de leurs yeux gris:

_ _Dit donc grand dadet! Regarde un peu où tu marches! Tu as faillit nous écraser! S'exclame l'avant dernière des filles du roi du Gondor._

_ _Du calme, Loélia, il a très certainement une bonne raison d'être très pressé, n'est-ce pas Eldarion? Nana t'a-t-elle envoyé un message en plus de nous envoyer à ta recherche? _Demande doucement Evayelle, de deux ans la cadette du prince, tout en retenant par le bras sa jeune sœur de 14 ans qui aurait bien volontiers défié son frère en duel pour cette bousculade.

_ _Oui, Eldarion, qu'as-tu? Cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu si excité et enjoué! _Insiste la plus jeune, Nawel, âgée de 9 ans, en sautant dans les bras de l'interpelé.

_ _Ce qu'il y a mes chères sœurs, c'est que nos oncles vont être ici d'ici moins de deux heures! Et devinez qui les accompagnent? _Répond le jeune homme, amusé en réceptionnant sa petite sœur.

_ _Gimli et Legolas! _S'exclament en cœur les deux plus jeunes.

_ _On ne peut rien vous cacher à ce que je vois_. Sourit Eldarion.

_ _Je cours prévenir Ada! _S'écrit Nawel. _Il va être content! Il a l'air fatigué en ce moment, ça lui fera du bien de rire un peu! _La fillette saute à terre et commence à s'élancer quand son aînée la devance:

_ _Pas si j'arrive avant toi! _Claironne Loélia.

_ _C'est pas juste! Tricheuse! Je le dirai à Nana!_

Les deux semi-elfes s'éloignent créant l'anarchie sur leur passage.

_ _Hum... Pas besoin de nos deux oncles pour que ce soit une vraie foire que ces couloirs, qu'est-ce-que ça va être dans quelques heures... _Soupire Evayelle.

__ Tu vois Eva', je ne préfère pas imaginer..._

Les deux jeunes se regardent, puis éclatent de rire.

_ _Eldarion? _Demande sa sœur en essuyant les larmes de rire qui perlent dans le coin de ses yeux.

__ Oui Eva?_

_ _Tu n'as pas tout dit, n'est-ce pas? Qui est l'autre personne avec eux?_

_ _Si seulement je le savais, mais j'ai cru voir une jeune fille._ Répond le prince. _Au fait, pourquoi Nana veut-elle me voir?_

_ _Je crois que c'est à propos d'une vision qu'elle a eu, te concernant... Mais je n'en sais pas plus, les deux tornades de Minas Tirith étaient là, donc elle ne s'est pas vraiment étendue sur le sujet._

Les deux tornades de Minas Tirith, tel était le surnom parlant, des deux dernières dans la lignée Telcontar.

__ Bien, je vais aller la voir et après je vous rejoins, avec Ada, on ne sera pas trop de trois pour les empêcher de faire des ravages!_

__ En effet... Et bien, à tout à l'heure, j'espère que sa vision n'est pas un mauvais présage, elle paraissait inquiète._

Le jeune homme dépose un baiser sur le font de sa sœur et file vers les appartements des souverains du Gondor. Il frappe à la grande porte massive, et entre à la réponse d'Arwen. Celle-ci est accoudée à sa fenêtre, le vent fouettant son visage et s'engouffrant dans ses cheveux.

__ Vous vouliez me voir?_

__ Oui. _Répond la reine_. Prend un siège et vient t'assoir à côté de moi._

Eldarion s'exécute et observe sa mère d'un air soucieux.

__ Evayelle m'a parlé d'une vision que vous auriez eu me concernant. De quel type de vision s'agissait-il?_

__ De celles que je préférerais ne jamais avoir. _Murmure l'elfe_._

__ Avez-vous vu que quelque chose de mauvais m'arrivait?_

__ Pas exactement c'était plutôt incertain. Tu étais vivant, mais tout autour de toi était mort, la végétation, les hommes..._

Elle frissonne.

__ Et cela me fait peur car, j'ai ressenti des choses plutôt contradictoires, à la fois de la peur que tu pourrais ressentir, mais aussi une profonde lueur d'espoir générée par une personne que je n'ai malheureusement pu qu'entrevoir._

__ Allons Nana, il n'y a pas lieu de s'alarmer pour le moment, les hommes sont bien trop nombreux pour tous disparaître tout de suite, le pire qui pourrait nous arriver c'est que Loélia et Nawel cassent la citadelle avec vos frères!_

__ Certes mais, mon fils, je pense, je pressens que tu vas devoir partir à un endroit où je ne pourrai te voir, et cela me perturbe car je ne suis rassurée que lorsque je peux ressentir que tu es sauf._

Le jeune homme enserre doucement l'étoile du soir dans ses bras et lui murmure à l'oreille:

__ Je vous promets que quoiqu'il arrive, je me débrouillerai toujours pour rentrer sain et sauf à Minas Tirith. Il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter, le futur est très variable, c'est ce que vous nous avez toujours dit, il n'y a rien que nous ne pouvons combattre, hormis... hormis le temps qui est de toute évidence le fléau des hommes._

__ Je ne sais pas si c'est un fléau, il vaut mieux à mes yeux 200 années bien remplies et de bonheur que des millénaires de solitude. C'est pour cela que je ne regretterai jamais mon choix, Eldarion, le jour qui me persuada définitivement que j'avais fait le bon choix, fût le jour de ta naissance, quand la sage-femme t'a déposé sur ma poitrine, j'ai su. Et quand je vous vois grandir tes sœurs et toi, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que la vie est mieux ainsi, un cycle._

__ Je préférerais que vous et Ada soyez éternels, je n'aurai jamais à monter sur le trône..._

__ C'est cela donc qui te rend si inquiet? Tu sais, ton père a encore de belles années et tu auras atteint un âge mur lorsque tu prendras sa place à la tête du Gondor._

__ Certes, cependant, j'ai une faveur._

__ Je t'écoute._

__ Je voudrai juste comme vous et Ada l'avez fait, me marier par amour avec la personne de mon choix, et pas une de ces... hum... je ne trouve pas de terme qui ne soit pas déplacé... une de ces jeunes filles superficielles qui ne savent aligner deux mots sur les sujets qui m'intéressent et qui n'ont aucun avis personnel._

Arwen sourit en observant la mine de son fils.

__ J'en parlerai avec ton père, c'est tout à fait logique comme demande, j'espère que ce pourra être possible. Aurais-tu rencontré quelqu'un? _Demande la reine avec un sourire malicieux.

__ Non, pas encore, mais j'ai un pressentiment._

__ Bien, alors mes frères arrivent c'est cela?_

__ Tout à fait! Nous ferions mieux d'aller les attendre avant que Eva' et Ada ne lâchent les deux tornades!_

__ En effet! Je parlerai de ta requête avec ton père, je pense que c'est envisageable, enfin, dans une certaine mesure. Allons-y!_

__ Merci Nana._

Le fils et la mère se dirigent donc vers le bas de la cité blanche, les cavaliers ne tardent pas à apparaitre. Aussitôt les deux fils d'Elrond se ruent sur leur petite sœur avec grande émotion, Aragorn ne peut que sourire devant cette scène ou les deux ex-terreurs d'Imladris ressemblent à de gentils petits elfings. Il réussit à faire rentrer tout le monde à l'intérieur afin que les retrouvailles soient plus intimes. Le cinquième cavalier semble vouloir s'éclipser plus d'une fois, seulement Legolas le rattrape, enfin la rattrape au vu de la voix plutôt aiguë et douce qui lance un juron au prince du royaume sylvestre lors d'un nouvel échec d'évasion. Gimli salue toute la petite famille et en voyant les deux dernières d'Aragorn sauter presque sur les jumeaux, se dit que finalement, être seul et sans enfant a ses avantages.

__ Legolas, qui est donc cette jeune personne que vous tenez comme prisonnière? _Demande Eldarion, provoquant un silence total dans l'assemblée.

__ Une gamine qui se prend pour une rodeuse. _Répond l'elfe sylvain.

__ A-t-elle un nom? _S'enquit Aragorn.

__ Elle est aussi butée qu'un nain, ça m'étonnerai fort qu'elle vous le dise._

__ On m'a traitée de bien des noms, mais de naine, c'est une première! _Raille l'intéressée.

__ Et que fait-elle avec vous? _Demande Evayelle.

_ _Nous l'avons trouvée, elle nous suivait depuis maintenant un bon mois, donc on lui a tendu un piège et on a eu du mal à la maîtriser mais, on a réussi. _Explique Elladan.

__ Vous parlez d'une glorieuse victoire, quatre hommes contre une jeune fille, et en plus vous avez eu du mal... Elle n'a pas l'air bien méchante! _Fait Loélia d'un ton moqueur.

La jeune fille capuchonnée depuis le début de l'entretient, trébuche et vacille, Eldarion ne réfléchit pas vraiment et la rattrape doucement, la cape glisse et il se retrouve nez-à-nez avec une semi-elfe d'apparence extrêmement jeune, avec de magnifiques yeux bleu-gris transparents comme de l'eau et des cheveux d'un blond de la couleur de l'or attachés comme les humaines en une tresse. Il ne parvient à détacher son regard du sien que lorsqu' Elrohir se permet une remarque:

__ Fait attention Eldarion! Tu baves!_

Eldarion remarque le regard triste de la jeune fille à cette remarque et dans la tête du prince résonne sa pensée : _**comme si quelqu'un pouvait me trouver attirante, comme si quelqu'un pouvait m'aimer...**_

Le jeune homme se trouble et la jeune fille rougit en comprenant que le prince qui la tenait toujours dans ses bras a entendu ses pensées.

__ Excusez moi. _Murmure-t-elle.

__ Il n'y a aucun mal. Vous avez l'air bien las, il faudrait peut-être que vous vous asseyez et que vous mangiez un peu, vous ne pesez pas bien lourd..._

__ Je... êtes-vous sûre de vouloir de quelqu'un comme moi dans une si humble demeure? _Demande-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

__ Bien sur, venez donc! _Dit Aragorn. _Je suis sure que vous serez plus à même de nous expliquer ce que vous faisiez dans ce coin de la Terre du Milieu._

__ Je vous remercie._

__ Avez-vous un nom? _Demande Eldarion en la mettant sur ses jambes flageolantes.

_ _Ilaée... _Murmure-t-elle avant de s'évanouir dans les bras du prince.


	3. Chapitre 2 : La rôdeuse

Eldarion rattrape la jeune fille et sent un liquide poisseux sur sa main, au niveau du flanc de cette dernière. Aussitôt, Aragorn envoie un regard noir et surpris à Legolas qui blémit.

_ _Saviez-vous qu'elle était blessée? _Lui demande-t-il plutôt énervé en aidant son fils à alonger Ilaée au sol.

__ Je l'ignorais, pas une seule fois elle ne s'est plainte. _Répond l'elfe, troublé.

__ Parce, qu'entre nous, vous pensiez vraiment, qu'elle nous l'aurait fait savoir? Elle est bien trop fière pour cela, Legolas! _Gromelle Elladan.

Le prince est trop concentré sur les paroles de son père pour écouter les chamailleries stupides du prince sylvestre et des deux fils du seigneur d'Imladriss. L'ancien rôdeur remonte prudemment la tunique de la semi-elfe et observe sa blessure avec une pointe d'horreur et de tristesse. Un début de cicatrisation est évident, aucune infection, aucun poison, c'est bon signe, mais la jeune fille devait beaucoup souffrir de ce coup et cela depuis au moins une semaine.

__ Porte-la aux maisons de guérisons, ce n'est pas très grave, je viens dès que je peux, Eldarion. _Demande le roi.

Le jeune homme s'execute et arrivé dans une chambre dépose l'étrange rôdeuse sur le lit, elle se réveille à son grand étonnement.

__ Je suis navrée, c'est la fatigue. _Bredouille-t-elle. _Tout va bien._

Elle esquisse un geste pour se relever, mais le prince la retient d'une main sur l'épaule.

__ Je pense que vous devriez attendre que mon père revienne, cette blessure est tout de même la cause de votre évanouissement, non?_

__ Cela ne vous regarde en rien, la cause de mon "malaise"! Et otez votre main! J'en ai mis à terre des bien plus musclés que vous! _Réplique-t-elle d'un ton cinglant.

__ Ho, ça je n'en doute pas, mais seulement vous êtes blessée et fatiguée, vous devriez, j'insiste vous rallonger. Et au cas ou vous voudriez tenter quelque chose, sachez ceci: je ne lève la main sur personne et toute violence me parait inutile s'il existe une autre solution que celle-ci au problème posé. Si c'est juste le contact de ma main qui vous gène, je vais la retirer, je suis seulement triste pour vous, vous êtes si jeune et déjà si amer et seule..._

__ Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait penser cela? Vous n'êtes vous même pas bien vieux! Et tout prince que vous êtes, vous aussi cachez bien votre profonde solitude derière un masque de totale hypocrisie, vous vous mentez comme le ferait un orque face à un adversaire plus fort que lui! _ S'énerve-t-elle.

Malgrès les paroles qu'il a prononcé précédemment, Eldarion gifle de manière assez spectaculaire la semi-elfe qui lui tient tête et lui lance l'exacte vérité qu'il refuse d'admettre. Ilaée le regarde, choquée, sa main se porte automatiquement à sa joue endolorie en même temps que celle du prince, elle baisse la sienne et se rend compte que des sanglots étouffés sortent de sa gorge, suivis de larmes, et de pleurs véritables. Eldarion bredouille de vagues excuses et serre la jeune fille contre lui, elle se laisse aller, il glisse doucement ses doigts sur la joue qu'il a frappée et la carresse en s'excusant de nouveau. Ilaée finit par se calmer et il peut aisément l'allonger. Lorsqu'il soulève sa tunique, elle rougit. Ne voyant pas Aragorn arriver, il décide de s'occuper de la rôdeuse seul, celle-ci semble très mal à l'aise quand les mains du prince l'éfleurent, mais elle ne bouge pas pendant la totalité des soins. Une fois ceux-ci achevés, elle s'endort. Eldarion pris lui aussi de torpeur, s'endort dans le fauteuil installé non loin.

C'est une légère tape de son père sur son épaule qui le réveille deux heures plus tard.

__ J'ai regardé comment tu as procédé. _Murmure le roi. _Et je suis fier de toi._

__ Je n'ai fait qu'appliquer les conseils que vous m'avez donnés Ada._

__ Bien, j'ai encore quelques mots à dire à Legolas, concernant sa négligence, je te laisse, tu as l'air de merveilleusement bien t'en sortir._

Les derniers mots sont dits avec un léger sourire de la part d'Aragorn. Eldarion maudit intérieurement la clairvoyance de sa mère qui a du deviner ce qui s'est passé deux heures apparavant. Il rougit sans s'en rendre compte et oublie ainsi pendant une bonne vintaine de minutes la notion du temps, c'est une main fine qui se glisse sur la sienne qui le fait émerger ainsi qu'une voix dans sa tête: _**Il semble que je doive vous remercier.**_

_**Bah, ce n'est pas grand chose et au vu de la gifle monumentale que je vous ai mise, je pense que nous sommes quittes.**_

__ Comme vous voulez prince Eldarion. _Dit-elle à haute voix.

__ Je vous pris à votre tour, d'oter votre main de la mienne! _Répond le jeune homme d'un ton moqueur, en souriant à la semi-elfe.

Elle lui rend son sourire et serre timidement sa main en guise d'excuses pour ses paroles déplacées d'il y a quelques heures. Doucement, Eldarion joue avec les doigts de cette dernière et la jeune fille se laisse faire, en se disant que de tels contacts lui avaient manqués depuis la mort de son père.

__ Parlez moi de vous. _Demande soudain le semi-elfe.

__ Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. Mon histoire n'est guère gaie et je doute que vous me croyez de toutes façons. _Dit-elle en baissant la tête.

Pour toute réponse le jeune homme laisse glisser sa main sur son bras, provoquant un frisson de la rôdeuse.

__ Ce n'est pas normal pour une jeune personne comme vous de désirer à ce point un contact physique de ce genre. _Continue-t-il.

__ Qui vous dit que ce n'est pas juste vous qui me faites cet effet? _Questionne-t-elle, taquine.

__ Je ne fais jamais aussi peu d'effet aux femmes. _Répond-t-il, avec desinvolture.

La jeune fille éclate de rire et le prince ne tarde pas à l'imiter. Seulement, il a dit vrai, les femmes qu'il cotoie, à l'exception de celles de son entourage proche ont toutes des réactions disproportionnées à sa vue. Ce n'est visiblement pas le cas pour cette semi-elfe sortie d'il ne sait où, qui trouve drôle de le taquiner sur ce sujet.

__ Que souhaitez-vous savoir à mon sujet, prince Eldarion?_

__ Absolument tout, jolie demoiselle!_

__ Vous n'allez pas être déçu, c'est une longue histoire, encore heureux que ma vie soit courte car sinon, je n'ose imaginer combien de temps il me faudrais pour tout vous expliquer!_

__ Je vous écoute!_

__ Très bien. En guise d'introduction, je vais vous donner le surnom que m'a donner votre grand-père le seigneur Elrond, sur une plage de Valinor, il y a de cela 15 ans, j'en avais 5 et à ses yeux j'étais comparable à une étoile..._

__ Valinor? Elrond? Comment est-ce possible?_

__ Ecoutez moi et vous le saurez assez tôt. Je suis en effet née là où peu de mortels ont pu se rendre et c'est parce que je guidais les bateaux des voyageurs elfique_s_ et que la mer m'obéissait qu'Elrond et sa femme Célébrian m'appelaient l'étoile de Valinor..._


	4. Chapitre 3 : L'histoire d'une étoile

__ Mais commençons par le commencement si vous le voulez bien. _Reprend Ilaée. _Vous vous demandez surement de quoi il en retourne pour mes parents, je pense que des éclairsissements sur le sujet vous seront forts utiles. Tout d'abord, comme vous, c'était ma mère qui était de la race des elfes et mon père par conséquent de la race des Hommes._

_Ma mère s'appelait Jaëlle et elle apartenait au peuple des Galadhrims, elle est née dans le bois doré il y a un peu moins d'un siècle, comme vous pouvez le constater, lors de son exil sur Valinor elle était très jeune pour elfe. Elle avait un frère jumeau, dont je ne connais le nom, qui faisait déjà parti à à peine 50 ans de la garde de la Lorien. Mon père m'a toujours parlé de ma mère comme d'une femme ayant un fort caractère, très loin des idéaux elfiques, elle était plutôt rebelle, préférant manier les armes et soigner les autres, car elle avait le don de guérison, que de broder gentillement dans son coin et de laisser les hommes entre eux. Je crois que Dame Galadriel, de mémoire, m'a dit dans mon enfance que son coeur avait toujours appartenu aux Hommes, car en vérité, elle n'apréciait pas outre mesure ses compatriotes elfiques, les trouvant trop passifs dans leur lutte pour aider les Hommes et surtout le Rohan qui avait à l'époque une force de frappe plutôt faible, pour vous donner une idée, c'était au début de la maladie du roi Théoden. Elle se heurtait souvent, avec son frère, à leurs ainés qui les trouvaient trop jeunes, je crois que c'est le terme. Ils observaient alors le monde de votre père se faire détruire et ensevelir par l'ombre croissante, impuissants et amers._

Elle marque une pause, Eldarion analyse avec concentration les informations dont elle lui fait part. Il est plutôt impatient de savoir à quelle occasion les parents de la jeune fille se sont rencontrés, de quel peuple son père était issu et aussi pourquoi sa mère n'était pas restée en Terre du Milieu. Voyant sa mine supliante, elle reprend:

__ Mon père était originaire du Rohan, il se nommait Eowan et il combattait aux côtés de l'actuel roi, Eomer. De ce que m'ont dit ses anciens amis, c'était un homme d'honneur, droit, courageux et honnête, et malheuresement pour lui, à leurs dires, amoureux d'une elfe aussi indomptable que les vents du Sud et du Nord réunis. C'était quelqu'un de très engagé par nature et il était très respectueux envers les autres quelques soient leurs origines. Je ne l'ai pas connu longtemps, malheureusement, après la mort de ma mère, il s'est renfermé dans un profond mutisme qui l'a conduit à la mort._

_Mes parents se sont rencontrés au Gouffre de Helm en 3019 du troisième age, en mars, lors de la bataille qui oposa le Rohan à l'armée de Saruman. Mon père n'est arrivé qu'à l'aube guidé par Gandalf avec le reste de l'armée du Rohan, mais ma mère a combattu toute la nuit durant. Elle est venue pour garder un oeil sur son frère, se faisant passer pour un homme sous son armure, celui-ci, malheureusement trouva la mort dans ce combat et ce, malgré les talents de guérisseuse de ma mère. Elle pleura longtemps son frère mais discretement pour ne pas éveiller les soupsons sur son identité, puis elle aida à soigner ceux qui n'étaient pas défunts encore. Prise par le chagrin et la fatigue, elle baissait de plus en plus sa garde, c'est pour cela que mon père la remarqua: " J'ignorais que les elfes envoyaient leurs femmes en guerre!" Ma mère sursauta en se rendant compte qu'elle était démasquée. " Ce n'est pas le cas seigneur ". " Que faites-vous donc ici? ". " Je veillais sur mon frère, mais malheureusement, il n'est plus.". " Je suis désolé pour vous". Leurs regards c'étaient alors croisés et il l'asista pendant le reste de la journée._

_Le soir venu, il remarqua sa profonde lassitude mais aussi sa colère devant tant de morts et de destruction et capta son sentiment d'impuissance. Mon père ne savait comment réconforter une jeune elfe, de plus ceux qui étaient venus commençaient à s'apprêter à partir. Ma mère se demandait comment elle allait expliquer la mort de son jumeau à son père ainsi que sa présence sur le champ de bataille. Elle observa un instant l'homme qui avait été toute la journée à ses côtés et pris la decision de rester, elle sentait qu'avec les hommes, elle aurait plus de chances de prendre une part active au conflit qu'avec les elfes, ceux-ci désertant la Terre du Milieu, partant pour Valinor. Elle, ne ressentait nul appel de la mer, mais plutôt une folle envie de se battre pour cette Terre où elle avait vu le jour, cette Terre autrefois si belle et maintenant en flammes. Elle voulait se battre pour les Hommes, pour l'Espoir, pour que les Hommes reprennent le contrôle de leur monde et qu'ainsi s'achève le troisième age et vienne le quatrième: l'age d'or des Hommes et le retour de leur roi. Une main sur son épaule et une voix la firent sursauter: " Dame Jaëlle? c'est cela?". " Oui, mais comment connaissez vous mon nom?" Demanda-t-elle surprise à mon père. " J'ai entendu en elfe, venu avec Aragorn vous nommer ainsi, il se nomme Legolas". "Legolas? Lui ici?". " Il faut croire " Murmura l'interessé en se montrant, sortant de derrière un pilier. La surprise se lisait dans les yeux de ma mère. Legolas lui dit surtout qu'elle n'avait pas grand chose à faire ici et que son pauvre père devait se faire un sang d'encre pour elle. Elle lui répondit que cela ne le regardait pas et qu'il ferait mieux de déguerpir au plus vite avant qu'elle ne l'humilie devant son ami le nain. Mon père lui glissa que ce n'était pas vraiment la peine de se donner en spectacle pour si peu, elle ne l'écouta pas évidemment, invitant le prince Sylvestre à se mettre en garde. C'est ce moment que choisirent Aragorn, Gandalf et Eowyn pour arriver dans la salle dans laquelle les quatre combatants étaient. Jaëlle venait de desarmer avec adresse Legolas et le tenait en jout sous le regard amusé de mon père qui trouvait drôle qu'un si petit bout de femme puisse mettre à mal un elfe avec des siècles d'expérience._

_Aragorn haussa les sourcils en voyant la scène et se demanda ce que faisait cette jeune elfe à peine sortie de l'enfance ( dans les critères elfiques ) au milieu du Rohan. " En avez-vous assez vu Legolas?" Lui dit ma mère, le tenant toujours en jout. " Hum, lui, je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas, nous assez pour remarquer que vous vous battez avec une grande dextérité Dame Jaëlle! " Lui répondit Aragorn. Ma mère sursauta alors de nouveau et rougit en découvrant son public, bafouillant de vagues excuses sur leur joute puérile, excuses que votre père balaya d'un revers de main. " Vous, Legolas, vous vous êtes fait battre par cette elfing du Bois Doré? " S'amusa Gandalf. Legolas bougona vaguement quelque chose de totalement incompréhensible avant de prendre congé avec Gimli. Mon père éclata de rire, bientôt suivi par ceux de Gandalf, Eowyn et Aragorn. Ma mère rougit de plus belle. " Allons, Dame, nous ne nous moquons pas, c'est-à-dire que la situation est quelque peu innatendue. Personnellement, je ne m'attendais pas en venant me battre ici, à rencontrer une jeune dame elfe avec autant de talent que vous et autant... de défiance !" Expliqua mon père. Ma mère se détendit et votre père se tourna alors vers elle pour lui demander les raisons de sa présence, ce qu'elle lui explica. Il fût attristé de savoir que son jumeau était mort dans la bataille. Lorsqu'il lui demanda se qu'elle comptait faire à présent, elle lui répondit simplement: " Si vous me le permettez, j'aimerais me battre à vos côtés, à vous les Hommes. Et même si vous ne m'en donnez pas le droit, soyez certain que je le prendrais! Il est bien sûr exclu que je rentre chez moi, mon père me monterait de force dans le prochain bateau pour Valinor, ce qui n'est pas dans mes intentions...". Mon père l'observa de haut en bas et perçu le petit air satisfait et interessé de Dame Eowyn. " Si je puis me permettre, dit-il, pour quoi, pour quelles valeurs vous batteriez-vous? ". La réponse de ma mère fût la suivante : " Pour les Peuples Libres, pour la Terre du Milieu, pour l'Espoir. "_

_Aragorn hocha la tête, il n'avait jamais vu un elfe aussi attaché à la Terre du Milieu parce qu'il la concidérait comme Sa terre d'origine et non pour des raisons tels que des sentiments envers des habitants de ce pays. _

_Sur ce, ma mère resta longtemps aux côtés d'Eowyn, la suivant et tentant de l'aider et de la réconforter, car elle pouvait sentir sa tristesse et bien d'autres choses.. Elle et mon père se rapprochèrent concidérablement durant le restant de la guerre sans pour autant s'avouer leur amour, qu'ils ressentaient à présent très nettement. Et lors du couronnement d'Eomer, poussé par celui-ci, mon père alla la voir et réussi à lui dire tout ce qui le tourmentait depuis des mois et qu'elle partageait aussi. Ils se marièrent quelques temps après et vivaient à Edoras, ma mère n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis plus de 10 ans des siens qu'une missive arriva pour elle de son père, lui annonçant son décès durant une attaque de la Lorien par des ex-serviteurs de Sauron. Elle en fût bien sûr chagrinée, malgré les différents qu'elle avait eu avec son père, elle l'aimait tendrement. La lettre était signée d'un de ses oncles, lui demandant de manière peu courtoise de revenir tout de suite chez elle pour qu'elle puisse prendre un bateau avec eux, en partance pour les Terres Immortelles, que son père avait été bien trop patient avec elle et que l'humain qu'elle aimait serai poussière avant 100 ans que ce n'était pas son destin de rester ici, elle devait également suivre l'elfe messager au plus vite, qui la guiderait. Après l'avoir lue, elle la déchira et dit expressement au messager d'aller voir un peu chez Morgoth si elle y était._

_Cependant, c'était sans compter sur le côté sournois et mal intentionné de son oncle ( oui, même chez les elfes, tous très correct, ils y a de vrais teignes et des langues de vipère ), qui s'arrangea fort bien pour infliger une blessure à mon père que seule la magie elfique pouvait guérir. Il effectuait une patrouille et fût toucher par une flêche empoisonnée maquillée afin de paraître semblable à celles des orques ( faut pas croire qu'ils sont tous partis aussi ceux la ). Mon père dépérissait à vue d'oeil et il faillait donc agir, ma mère demanda l'aide des elfes de Mirkwood, une jeune elfe qu'elle avait déjà rencontrée car elle faisait partie de la garde du roi Thranduil accepta de lui offrir ses savoirs, cette elfe était connue dans le Bois des Vertes Feuilles pour ses talents de guérisseuse; cependant le roi s'y opposa et l'enferma à un endroit que ma mère ne pourrait trouver. Hormis cette elfe, seul Elrond lui même aurait été en mesure de préparer un contre poison pour mon père._

La jeune fille reprends son souffle un instant et essuie une larme en train de perler sur sa joue.

_Cette elfe, ce n'est pas sa seule apparition dans mon récit, donc je pense que je peux vous donner son nom: elle s'appelle Gaëlle, aujourd'hui, elle doit avoir un peu moins de 540 ans, je ne crois pas qu'elle soit d'origine sylvestre même si elle a été élevée par ce peuple, son enfance me parait bien sombre même si elle ne m'en a jamais touché mot. C'est quelqu'un de très maternel, je vous expliquerai cela par la suite car elle fait partie intégrante de mon histoire, c'est en quelque sorte ma "bonne étoile" si vous voulez. Elle ressemble en apparance aux Noldor avec ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux bleu-gris comme une nuit clair, si vous l'apperceviez, vous la trouverez mystérieuse et innaccessible car tellement belle et sage, c'est quelqu'un de très érudit et très ouverte d'esprit, mais elle a une sensibilité hors normes qui la rend à la fois plus forte et plus faible. _

_Revenons à ma mère, il est temps que je vous explique la seconde raison, celle qui n'est pas strictement familliale de son départ pour Valinor. Ma mère est née avec un don qu'elle m'a transmis, celui de contrôler vents et marrées et d'être une gardienne de Valinor. Je vous explique, les gardiens des terres immortelles ont des liens privilégiés avec les grands valars et des dons conséquents, son retour était exigé car un autre gardien qu'elle avait été choisit pour rester dans le monde des Hommes et, pour qu'il y ait un équilibre parfait entre Valinor et ici, il faut 14 gardiens de chaque côté et ma mère étant très jeune n'a pas eu le choix._

_Elle fut contrainte à partir, et mon père pu survivre. Ils se firent leurs adieux en grand secret et elle lui fit promettre de ne pas faire de geste irréparable, elle lui annonça en dernier lieu qu'elle était enceinte car il en avait déjà le doute. Elle pensait sans doute que sa condition entrainerait la clémence des hauts elfes, ce ne fut pas le cas._

_Elle partit donc à Valinor et accoucha quelques mois plus tard, mais l'espoir l'avait quitté depuis qu'elle était montée dans le bateau aux Havres. Je ne l'ai donc connue qu'éteinte... Ce sont véritablement Elrond et Célébrian qui m'élevèrent jusqu'à mes 10 ans, age à lequel ma mère est décédée, dès lors, tempêtes et ouragans déferlèrent sur les plages dévastant toutes les merveilles des terres des valars. C'était de ma cause, je ne contrôlais pas à l'époque ma colère et mes dons m'échappaient alors. _

_Le conseil décida donc, malgré les pleurs de Célébrian de me "rendre" à mon père, et c'est le jour de mes 11 ans que Gandalf désigné pour m'amener à destination embarqua avec moi sur un grand navire blanc pour mon plus grand voyage, je fut bannie de Valinor, de manière définitive. _

_Je rencontrais donc mon père 12 ans après le départ de ma mère, et il pleura en me serrant dans ses bras, remercia Gandalf et m'emena avec lui à la cité d'or du Rohan. Il fut très bon avec moi, très aimant, mais tellement terne, détruit à l'instar de ma mère. Ce qui causa sa perte fut son grand chagrin, un jour lors d'une patrouille, j'aivais 14 ans et par conséquent le droit de l'accompagner, ses soldats avaient été fort mécontents de ma présence mais c'est grâce à moi qu'ils sont encore, aujourd'hui, vivants, j'ai repéré assez vite le piège tendu par les orques vagabons mais, trop tard pour que mon père, les yeux dans le vague ne puisse l'éviter. Il mourru dans mes bras des flèches qu'il reçu le temps que j'encoche les miennes, il n'avait pas 60 ans et les autres me détestaient, c'est ainsi qu'après avoir fait mes adieux à mon père lors de ses funérailles et remercié le roi Eomer pour son hospitalité durant mon deuil, je choisis de partir seule dans les terres sauvages._

Un saglot retentit dans le silence de la chambre des maisons de guérison. Eldarion et Ilaée observent alors Nawel qui a de grosses larmes qui coulent sur ses joues, elle se trouve sur les genous d'Arwen et toute le reste de l'assemblée a les yeux rivés sur la jeune rodeuse.

- _C'est horrible! Elle est trop triste ton histoire! _Pleurniche la petite princesse.

- _Et qu'avez-vous fait après? _Questionne Loélia, l'air sérieux, ce qui la change beaucoup, tout en rappelant à sa cadette que le vouvoiement est de mise avec les inconnus.

_- Après j'ai parcouru cette terre de long en large pour finalement tomber sur Legolas et vos oncles, ainsi que Gimli, ayant aperçu certaines choses troublantes lors de mes périples, je décidais de les suivre afin de les avertir, seulement on peut dire que le message n'est pas passé... _Explique Ilaée.

_- Et Gaëlle? _Insiste Legolas. _Est-ce la même que celle que je connais?_

_- Je pense en effet._

_- Dans ce cas, je vous présente mes humbles excuses, j'ai été bien bête, elle m'a parlé de vous plusieurs fois et je n'ai pas fait le lien, j'ai été bien idiot, si elle avait été là, elle aurait eu les bons gestes, les bonnes paroles... _

_- Je veux bien admettre que je ne suis pas très sociable et je comprends vos réactions, je vous ai quand même pris par surprise! _Justifie la semi-elfe. _Pour en revenir à Gaëlle, je ne l'ai rencontrée en personne seulement il y a un peu plus de 3 ans lors de mon voyage dans votre pays, mais elle a toujours fait partie de mes rêves, pour cela je trouve qu'elle ressemble à dame Galadrielle, ainsi qu'avec ses visions terriblement justes._

_- Oui, je trouve aussi... _Murmure le prince des elfes, mais son ton a changé, il parait soucieux.

_- Tu as l'air bien troublé! _Fait remarquer Gimli.

_- Oui, je pense à Gaëlle et au fait qu'elle a insisté auprès de mon père pour nous accompagner, il a refusé car il a besoin d'elle pour entrainer les jeunes, mais elle avait vraiment l'air inquiète... Ilaée, quelles nouvelles apportez-vous?_

_- Des bien sombres pour vous, je le crains, il y a de la fumée au nord d'Erebor, et du mouvement dans le sud, rien de bon en perspective, la végétation s'appauvrit vers l'ancien Mordor... Une ombre grandit, lentement et silencieusement mais elle grandit, votre forêt perd de nouveau ses couleurs... _Explique-t-elle.

_- Gaëlle a eu de bien sombres visions avant mon départ et elle m'a dit que si vous les confirmiez, alors il faudrait réunir le conseil blanc. Seulement voilà, ses menbres hormis mon père ne sont plus dans ce monde... _S'assombrit l'elfe blond.

_- Détrompez-vous Legolas! Moi, je suis bien là! Et je porte un message de la part de la dame de Lorien._

Dans la chambre, venait de surgir Gandalf, inchangé depuis leur dernière entrevue, dans son éclat propre aux mages blancs...


End file.
